


On this street corner

by Lesbian_not_a_unicorn



Category: No Fandom, Random writing - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_not_a_unicorn/pseuds/Lesbian_not_a_unicorn
Summary: She had abandoned him. He had been left without a single kiss, touch or whisper to her departure. One moment she had been by his side laughing; singing and the next - gone.





	On this street corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Haven't posted in a while, mainly been busy revising for exams which is SO stressful. Sorry its sad but hope you enjoy and have had a great day xx

Hear I stand on this street corner, my hands shaking, my heart thumping and my eyes wild with trepidation. The anxiety that swarms in my stomach is almost palpable, the anger billowing through my veins crashing like waves and the anticipation quietly boiling in the back of my head like the engine of a car - always rumbling, always grumbling and always groaning through the messy streets of my discombobulated thoughts. 

A candy floss scented aroma fills my nostrils like sweet tasting smoke, the small flurries of wind caressing my cheeks like feathers. Her breath was soft and silky, light and comforting in the discordant crowd of my brain. She was calm and grounding, encasing me with a blanket of cooling security, she made my cheeks glow with colour and my eyes to sparkle like a string of fairy lights at christmas. She washed away the gnawing fear with a simple click of her finger, wiped away the sadness with a soft smile and a tender touch, whispering sweet nothings into my ears and somehow igniting a small fire of hope deep in the depths of my stomach. 

I remember how her hair would sparkle when the sun shone, how her mouth would cascade into a breathtaking smile, causing my heart to explode into a love stricken thunderstorm of pulsating heartbeats. I remember her laugh, oh the laugh that was gloriously loud and incredibly infectious, it seemed whenever I was around her we would be laughing at something. Her laugh was like home, every time I heard it my heart seemed to beat a little faster, my eyes burning a little brighter. 

When she looked at me it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from my lungs, floating into the air like midnight smoke. Every time she kissed me it felt like the word stopped, leaving just the two of us to wander the earth together. Every time she held my face between her hands it felt like she was untying all of my knots. Holding me for eternity in the arms I had grown so accustomed to. This was what falling in love was like, a story you never wanted to end. For so long I had longed for it, I clutched it like it was the most precious thing in the entire world until it was suddenly gone. 

Each time our eyes locked, it was as if space and time had become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at light speed. It’s as if my universe began and ended with her. I could have run forever, searched forever and still each path would have led back to her. 

She was the sky and the clouds; she was the gentle river and the birds that sing. I feel her in the air, long for her touch, recall her in a way that sends electricity to spark my mind body and soul. She was my medicine; my light; laughter and hope. I slipped my heart into her pocket some time ago and there it stayed safe and sound till the day she died. 

When I met her I’d already lost my entire world. I used to think how can she hang onto something so incomprehensible? How could she keep pouring love into an abyss? But there she was. There was something in those brown eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm. In just one look I was home. I reached out to make a connection, and like god himself had arranged it, she fell for me just as hard. That day we first talked ,just the two of us, I still recall the conversation, the feeling she gave. She didn’t know it, but that day she saved me. 

As I stand on this street corner ,by the lamp post where we first met, I let the tears silently fall down my cheeks and the smile prick at my lips. I take a deep breath and let my anxiety swarm in my stomach before closing my eyes and pictureing her face once more. I imagine her hand silently slipping into mine and squeezing it tightly before letting it go and curling her arm around my wieghst giving me the invitation to an embrace. If she were hear, I would take it with every ounce of energy I have left, trade every possession of ours that still lingers in our dusty; unused flat. I would run a hundred miles to see her smirk one last time, tell one of her incoriable jokes or let me tell her one last time how much I loved her. I would sacrifice everything I ever had to hear her laugh again, throw every penny away only to rest my head on her chest and hear the steady thump of her heart beat, hear it whisper I am alive, I am alive and safe. But most of all I would do anything in the world so she could stem the flow of tears that flow down our daughter's cheeks like rivers, tell her that one day she will see you again, that she won’t be without you forever - that you love her, you have never stopped loving her the moment you breathed your last breath that you have never stopped loving us. 

As I stand on this street corner my thoughts still clinging by your side I take a deep breath and finally let the knots be untied, the anxiety flow away in the rivers you made look so beautiful. I wipe the tears from my eyes, lick the salt from my lips and firmly think:

I don’t know where and I don’t know when but someday we will be lovers again. 

Taking a deep breath I leave this street corner, by the lampost where we first met and the cafe where we shared our first kiss, the curb where we held each other under the stars, the bakery you bought me my favorite muffins the florriest where I bought you roses, the cinema we had our first fight in, the bowling alley you gave birth to our daughter in the sweet shop I fell over in and the river I proposed to you on. I leave this town with a heavy heart and my eyes misty from crying but this town has never really been a town, it’s always been you. The river is you the smell of roses is you, the sound of our daughter laughing is you, the streets are you every bit of its foundations has come from you, from your endless love, you're contagious laughter, your love for monopoly, the way you chuckle at kittens and the way you are besotted with christmas. Even the buildings are you. 

So as I leave this street corner I step away with a smile, I leave with love in my heart, memories previously stored in my head, pictures tucked away in my suitcase and most importantly our daughter by my side, her tiny had clasped in mine. 

“Will we come back hear? To mommy’s town?” Her little voice asks mimicking her mother perfectly

“Someday monkey, but mommy will always be hear” I say lightly pressing my fingers to her chest. “In our hearts”

“Bye bye mommy’s town - I'll miss you” The little girl choruses waving her tiny hand to the street behind us.

“Yes” I whisper ”I’ll miss you too”


End file.
